The Lost Files: Secret Histories
I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: Secret Histories is the second collection of ''The Lost Files'' books that combines The Lost Files books 4-6 into one. There has been one other The Lost Files bind-up book, The Legacies, before this one and three others, Hidden Enemy, Rebel Allies, and Zero Hour after. List of The Lost Files books in Secret Histories * The Lost Files: The Search for Sam * The Lost Files: The Last Days of Lorien * The Lost Files: The Forgotten Ones Official Description I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: Secret Histories is a collection of three action-packed novellas by bestselling author Pittacus Lore! Originally published as the e-novellas The Search for Sam, The Last Days of Lorien, and The Forgotten Ones, now they are together in one print volume. The Search for Sam follows the rogue Mogadorian Adam on his journey of redemption as he finds the key to saving both Sam Goode and his father, Malcolm. The Last Days of Lorien reveals how the fight began with the once-peaceful planet being taken by surprise and attacked. The Forgotten Ones is the riveting continuation of Adam’s story, in which he uncovers an incredible secret that will turn the tide for the Garde. You know the truth about the Mogadorians’ invasion of Earth and the Garde who will do anything to defeat them—yet there is still so much to learn. The stories in Secret Histories will help you get the answers you seek, but they will not help you stop the coming war. Only the Garde can save our planet. Also: YOU know our stories are true. YOU know why we fight. YOU must discover their secrets. YOU must learn from their mistakes. THEY are hiding, just like us. THEY plan to destroy your planet. THEY destroyed ours. WE CANNOT LET THIS HAPPEN AGAIN. The Search for Sam=It follows Adam, who returns to Ashwood Estates. One disappears from Adam`s mind and Adam openly betrays the Mogadorians. He rescues Malcolm Goode, who had helped the Garde and been captured and his memories taken. They find out about John Smith and Sam`s dissappearance. They try to find Sam. The book ends with them succeeding. Sam and Malcolm escape, but Adam stays behind. He fights a large number of Mogadorians. |-|The Last Days of Lorien=It follows Sandor, a young Cêpan on Lorien. He is studying engineering. He meets a Garde singer, Devektra, who believes that something`s wrong. He also sees a small Garde kid. He witnesses the Mogadorians invading Lorien. He ends up escaping and, becoming the mentor Cêpan of Number Nine. |-|The Forgotten Ones=It follows Adam as he tries to combat the Mogadorians. He takes a prisoner, Rexicus. Rex eventually helps Adam break into a base. They find Chimærae. Rex and Adam separate. Adam escapes the base and calls Sam, warning him that the Mogadorians are coming. Major Characters The Search for Sam * Adamus * Malcolm Goode * Sam Goode The Last Days of Lorien * Sandor * Devektra * Number Nine The Forgotten Ones * Adamus * Rexicus Category:Books Category:The Lost Files Category:The Lost Files: Secret Histories Category:Sandor Category:Adamus Sutekh Category:The Lost Files Bind-Ups